Attention
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Shoto pulang dengan keadaan rumah yang senyap, seperti tak berpenghuni. Biasanya akan ada sapaan hangat dari istrinya, Izuku, ketika ia pulang kerja. A Todoxfem!Deku fanfict.


**My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**

 _Prompt by Nefertiti_

 _story by C.C_

 _._

 **This fanfict is a commission fanwork for Nefertiti**

.

Todoroki x fem!Midoriya

.

.

* * *

"Aku pulang..." Suara Shoto bergema di koridor _genkan_ rumahnya yang lengang. Tak ada sahutan, padahal saat itu jam tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul 22.00 waktu sekitar. "Izuku?" Ia memanggil nama wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Todoroki beberapa bulan lalu, tapi tetap saja tidak ada sahutan.

Shoto mengecek ruang keluarga di mana sang istri biasanya menunggu ia pulang kerja setiap hari, tapi nihil. Ia tak menemukan sosok wanita yang identik dengan warna hijau segar itu. Kening Shoto berkerut heran. Tak biasanya Izuku tidur begitu cepat. Iya, jam sepuluh malam itu masih termasuk cepat bagi Izuku. Pasalnya saat sebelum mereka menikah dan Izuku masih bekerja sebagai _interior designer,_ istrinya itu terbiasa tidur dini hari karena mengerjakan desain-desain _project_ yang sedang dipegangnya.

Begitu sampai di ruang makan, Shoto melihat beberapa piring yang dibungkus dengan plastik khusus untuk makanan. Di bawah salah satu piring terselip sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan :

 _"Panaskan saja makanannya di microwave kalau kau belum makan malam. Tapi kalau sudah makan malam, letakkan di kulkas saja – Izuku."_

Uh-oh, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah. Shoto berpikir sejenak tanpa ada niat menyentuh _omurice_ yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa ada hal yang membuatnya marah, ya?" Shoto bergumam. Ya, ia langsung menyimpulkan bahwa istrinya itu sedang marah karena Izuku jarang sekali tidak menunggunya pulang dan hanya meninggalkan pesan di atas meja makan seperti malam ini. Jika dia melakukannya, berarti ada hal yang memicu 'kemarahan' istrinya itu.

Tapi lalu Shoto mengingat sesuatu. Ia kembali teringat dengan kabar baik yang diberitahukan Izuku padanya beberapa bulan lalu tentang kehamilannya. Kabar yang bisa menggemparkan seluruh keluarga Todoroki. Mengingat hal itu, Shoto refleks menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya ke atas. "Mungkin hormon kehamilannya sedang bekerja," gumamnya lega. Ia masih berpikir tidak ada hal yang salah dilakukannya hingga membuat Izuku bersikap dingin seperti malam ini, karena seingatnya tadi pagi istirnya itu masih mengantarnya ke depan pintu dengan senyum manis.

Tak ingin berpikir berlebihan, Shoto lalu menyimpan jatah makan malamnya yang sudah dingin di dalam kulkas. Sepertinya besok ia akan sarapan dengan _omurice_ yang dipanaskan, tapi Shoto tak akan mempermasalahkannya selama itu adalah makanan buatan istrinya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Shoto berjalan ke arah kamar tidur utama dan membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Keadaan kamar tidur mereka sudah remang-remang. Hanya terlihat lampu tidur di sisi Izuku yang sedikit menerangi kondisi gelap kamarnya itu. Shoto lalu mendekat ke sisi tempat tidur di mana Izuku berbaring. Wanitanya itu tidur dengan posisi tidak biasanya. Seluruh tubuhnya dia tutup dengan selimut.

"Izuku? Kau sudah tidur?"

Pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya, karena Izuku jelas sekali sudah terlelap sedari tadi. Tapi Shoto hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kondisi istri dan calon anaknya yang sudah jalan lima bulan di dalam kandungan Izuku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Lagi-lagi tak ada sahutan, Izuku tidak bergerak sama sekali. Shoto pun menyibak sedikit selimut yang menutupi kepala Izuku dan memandangnya sebentar.

 _"Syukurlah tidak ada yang salah dengan kondisinya,"_ Shoto membatin lega begitu melihat wajah damai Izuku yang tertidur pulas. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas napas teratur sang istri. Dikecupnya kening Izuku sebentar sebelum bersiap mengganti baju kerjanya dengan piyama dan bergabung dengan istrinya ke dunia mimpi.

-oo-

Tak seperti biasa, esok paginya Shoto terbangun bukan karena kata-kata lembut Izuku yang biasa membangunkannya, tapi karena bunyi alarm yang berasal dari jam weker di atas nakas. Dengan sebal Shoto meraba-raba tanpa arah, berusaha mematikan jam weker yang masih berbunyi nyaring. Setelah berhasil mematikannya, Shoto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan _mood_ yang tak sebaik biasanya. Apalagi ketika melihat sisi di sebelahnya sudah kosong. Sekarang Shoto mulai merasakan bahwa memang ada yang tidak beres dengan istrinya itu.

Shoto lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dn berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Ia ingat bahwa hari ini jadwalnya sedikit padat karena ada tamu perusahaan ayahnya dari luar negeri yang harus disambutnya. Sepertinya hari ini ia akan melewati sarapan bersama istrinya lagi.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Izuku," Shoto bergumam saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi.

-oo-

Todoroki Izuku tahu bahwa tak seharusnya ia tidak mengacuhkan suaminya sejak tadi malam. Sebenarnya ia juga sedikit merasa bersalah karena tak membangunkan Shoto seperti biasanya. Tapi apa daya, ia kalah dengan egonya yang masih kesal setengah mati dengan balasan pesan Shoto kemarin sore saat ia menanyakan apakah hari ini suaminya itu bisa mengambil libur sebentar. Tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Shoto mengatakan bahwa hari ini dia akan sangat sibuk karena harus menyambut tamu ayahnya.

Izuku tahu, sebagai seorang istri dari Todoroki Shoto yang baru sebulan ini diangkat menjadi CEO baru di perusahan properti ayahnya, membuat suaminya itu mau tidak mau harus rela lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor daripada di rumah. Tapi setidaknya ia berharap Shoto tidak akan lupa dengan hari penting seperti hari ini.

"Selamat pagi." Suara Shoto membuyarkan lamunan Izuku yang sedang membersihkan konter di dapurnya.

"Pagi." Izuku hanya melirik Shoto sebentar saja, lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya setelah melihat Shoto yang sudah rapi dengan setelan jasnya. Bahkan hari ini ia tak menyiapkan pakaian kerja suaminya itu.

"Izuku, aku minta maaf sepertinya pagi ini aku tidak bisa sara—"

"Aku tahu!" Suara Izuku yang memotong sedikit meninggi. Ah, ia benci dengan hormon kehamilannya yang membuat ia menjadi jauh lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Kedua matanya terasa panas karena genangan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. "Hati-hati di jalan..." Kali ini nada bicaranya dipelankan hingga nyaris tak terdengar. Sebulir air mata mengalir di pipi kirinya dan Izuku dengan cepat menghapusnya, tak ingin sang suami menyadarinya.

"Izuku, kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Jangan khawatir."

Shoto tentu saja tak tenang melihat punggung istrinya yang tiba-tiba saja bergetar tak beraturan. Siapapun yang melihat juga tahu bahwa Izuku sedang menangis. Ia bergerak cepat meghampiri istrinya itu. "Hei ... kau **tidak** tidak apa-apa. Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang salah? Ada yang membuatmu sedih? Atau kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Shoto memutar tubuh mungil Izuku perlahan agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh! Kau berangkat kerja saja, tidak usah khawatirkan aku," kata Izuku yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu setelah melihatmu tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini." Shoto mengusap kedua pipi Izuku yang sudah basah. "Sayang...," akhirnya Shoto memanggil istrinya dengan sebutan spesial itu, "beritahu aku apa yang terjadi. Kalau kau tidak menceritakannya bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Kau tahu 'kan aku sedikit kesulitan untuk membaca pikiran orang lain?"

Izuku tak langsung menjawab, ia menarik napas sebentar sebelum mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku kesal karena kau tidak mengingat janji hari ini dan malah lebih mementingkan untuk menyambut tamu perusahaanmu yang sebenarnya bisa kau wakilkan oleh sekretarismu sebentar saja."

Shoto tertegun mendengar ucapan istrinya. Hari ini? Ada apa dengan hari ini? Seingatnya ulang tahun Izuku masih lama, begitu juga dengan ulang tahunnya yang sudah lewat. _Anniversarry_ pernikahan? Sepertinya juga masih beberapa bulan lagi. _"Lalu, apa yang salah?"_ pikirnya.

Seolah mengerti dengan perdebatan Shoto di dalam kepalanya, Izuku menepis pelan tangan Shoto yang masih berada di pundaknya. "Kau bahkan lebih mengingat jadwal kedatangan tamu perusahaanmu daripada jadwal pemeriksaan rutin kondisi kandunganku."

Mendengar curahan kekesalan Izuku, tentu saja Shoto tak berkutik. Seketika ia merasa menjadi calon ayah yang sangat tidak berguna. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan jadwal rutin pemeriksaan kandungan Izuku?

"Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Izuku. Aku tidak bermaksud melupakan—"

"Aku tahu...," Izuku berkata cepat setelah menghela napas pasrah, "aku tahu kau tidak salah, Shoto-kun. Aku seperti ini hanya karena hormon kehamilanku saja. Aku tidak apa-apa pergi sendiri ke rumah sakit karena aku tahu pertemuan hari ini memang penting untuk kelangsungan perusahaan ayahmu. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah berlaku egois." Izuku berusaha menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada suaminya yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Shoto menggelengkan kepalanya tiba-tiba. "Tidak, tidak! Kalau dibandingkan dengan anak dan istriku, pertemuan hari ini bisa ditunda besok. Aku akan menelepon sekretarisku. Kau bersiap-siaplah untuk ke rumah sakit." Shoto mengecup kening Izuku sebentar sebelum beranjak kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Shoto-kun! Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa ... Aku bisa—" Izuku terdiam, tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena sesungguhnya ia memang menginginkan untuk ditemani oleh Shoto ke rumah sakit hari ini. Tapi kalau sudah begini, Shoto tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Mungkin Izuku akan bersiap meminta maaf pada sekretaris suaminya karena membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra berat untuk hari ini karena Shoto libur secara tiba-tiba.

-oo-

"Shoto-kun, benar tidak apa-apa kau mengambil libur hari ini?" Izuku bertanya di sela-sela waktu mereka menunggu namanya dipanggil oleh suster yang bertugas di bagian Obstetri dan Ginekologi. Tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Shoto yang tidak lagi memakai setelan jas formal yang tadi pagi dipakainya.

Kepala beda warna Shoto menggeleng pelan, sebuah senyum meyakinkan ia suguhkan pada sang istri. "Aku sungguh minta maaf karena melupakan jadwal _check up-_ mu hari ini. Masalah pertemuan itu, sekretarisku sudah mengurusnya dan ayahku yang akan menyambut langsung tamu itu."

"Ayah?"

"Hmm. Kuancam dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan cucunya kalau tidak mau membantuku hari ini saja."

Izuku sontak tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Sepertinya setelah ini ia harus mengunjungi rumah mertuanya itu dan membawakan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf sekaligus berterima kasih pada ayah mertuanya. "Jangan seperti itu, ayahmu sangat menantikan kelahiran cucu pertamanya ini," Izuku berkata sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit di usia kandungannya yang menyentuh trimester kedua.

"Tapi aku yang paling menantikan kelahirannya," sambung Shoto yang ikut mengelus perut buncit Izuku.

"Nyonya Todoroki?"

"Ah, ya!" Izuku refleks bangkit dan menarik Shoto, "Ayo, Ayah! Sudah waktunya memeriksakan kondisi anakmu."

Shoto hanya bisa terkekeh pelan mendengar panggilan istrinya itu.

-oo-

"Be-benarkah?" Pertanyaan itu sudah tiga kali diucapkan oleh Shoto setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dokter kandungan yang menangani Izuku.

Sang dokter hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat reaksi calon ayah muda di hadapannya itu. "Benar, Todoroki-san. Istri Anda tengah mengandung tiga janin kembar yang sangat sehat dan berkembang dengan baik. Dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Selamat untuk kalian berdua!"

Izuku bersumpah ia tak pernah melihat Shoto tersenyum selebar dan sebahagia ini setelah mendengar tentang jenis kelamin calon anak-anaknya. Ia terkejut saat Shoto tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah merawat mereka dengan sangat baik," bisik Shoto.

Izuku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan karena ia sendiri masih terharu dan masih tidak percaya bahwa di dalam perutnya ada tiga jiwa kecil yang akan bertemu dengannya sekitar empat bulan lagi.

-oo-

Begitu pulang dari rumah sakit, Shoto sempat membelokkan mobilnya ke supermarket terdekat di sekitaran komplek rumah mereka. Ia memaksa Izuku untuk belanja bahan makanan sehat sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia bahkan berencana untuk meminta asisten rumah tangga di kediaman orang tuanya untuk bekerja sementara di rumahnya guna membantu Izuku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Tapi tentu saja Izuku menolaknya halus.

"Aku ini sedang hamil lima bulan, Shoto-kun, bukan sedang sakit," kata Izuku di tengah kekehannya. Mereka sudah sampai di rumah dan sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga. Izuku merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, sementara kepalanya ia letakkan di atas paha Shoto yang duduk menyender di sandaran sofa berlengan mereka.

"Tapi kau sedang mengandung tiga anak kita sekaligus, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bekerja terlalu keras."

"Melakukan pekerjaan rumah bukanlah pekerjaan yang sulit. Anak-anak kita juga menyukainya jika aku banyak bergerak."

"Benarkah?"

Izuku mengangguk. "Makanya jangan pernah berpikir untuk mempekerjakan orang lain mengurus urusan rumah tangga kita."

"Baiklah." Terlihat Shoto masih sedikit tidak setuju, tapi jika sudah berurusan dengan Izuku, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah punya calon nama untuk mereka?" Izuku menengadahkan wajahnya agar lebih leluasa melihat ekspresi sang suami. "Aku hanya menyiapkan dua nama. Satu untuk perempuan, satu untuk laki-laki. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau sudah memikirkannya?"

"Mhmm. Tadinya aku tidak berpikir sama sekali bahwa anak kita akan kembar tiga, jadi aku hanya menyiapkan dua nama saja."

"Siapa saja?"

"Hmm ... Kalau yang perempuan aku ingin menamainya Todoraki Akane dan untuk laki-laki aku ingin menamainya Todoroki Hikaru. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Shoto tampak berpikir, lalu tersenyum pada Izuku. "Nama yang bagus. Kalau begitu jagoan kita yang kedua akan kunamakan Todoroki Hiro. Jadi anak-anak kita akan menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik dan pintar beserta dua jagoan yang murah hati dan ceria seperti ibunya."

"Jangan hanya mengambil sifatku saja. Aku 'kan juga ingin melihat Shoto-kun dalam bentuk bayi," Izuku tertawa geli.

"Tidak masalah kalau mereka tidak mirip denganku sama sekali. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur nantinya nama keluargaku-lah yang tersemat di belakang nama depan anak-anak yang dilahirkan oleh seorang wanita bernama Izuku." Shoto menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan bibir Izuku yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ah, anak-anakmu bereaksi mendengar ayahnya tiba-tiba menjadi romantis seperti ini."

"Eh, benarkah?" Shoto segera mendekatkan kupingnya ke arah perut buncit Izuku dan merasakan dengan saksama pergerakan kecil anak-anaknya. Shoto berani bersumpah, perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini tidak akan bisa ia gantikan dengan apapun di dunia ini.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 _sign,_

C.C

 **02052018**


End file.
